


Surprise

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Greg, Confused Mycroft, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Mycroft getting a little surprise and Sherlock making a vow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safety on the Perilous Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384191) by [hyacinth_sky747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_sky747/pseuds/hyacinth_sky747). 



> After reading Safety on the Perilous Sea by hyacinth_sky747 I sent a little snap shot of my favorite part of the fic to a friend which prompted me to write this. Although it makes sense without the knowledge of the original story it becomes more relevant if you've read it.

Sherlock follows John into his brother's house, under normal circumstances Sherlock wouldn't set foot here, but after John found the surveillance gear in his room Sherlock isn't really surprised John's taking up the offer to hit Mycroft for him. 

Mycroft stares dumbfound that Sherlock even knows where he lives let alone actually set foot in his house. He isn't sure why Sherlock and the doctor are here, but he can tell it wasn't Sherlock's idea. Greg walked into the room a few seconds later greeting Sherlock and John, but before he could finish John had advanced on Mycroft.

No one expected John's fist to go flying towards Mycroft's jaw. Sherlock let out a small choked off laugh and John looked oddly pleased with himself as he stood there assessing the damage he had inflicted.

"That is what you get for putting surveillance cameras in my room." John snarled.

After what felt like an eternity Greg remembered how to use his mouth immediately telling Sherlock to take John and leave. Mycroft's hand had lifted to cup his jaw in what looked to be of its own accord. Still standing there stunned Mycroft's eyes followed the men out the door. Greg left Mycroft where he was at to find some ice for what would become a fairly impressive bruise. When he got back Mycroft had sat down on the coffee table, but was still staring at the door.

"You installed cameras into their rooms?" Greg asked incredulously while prying Mycroft hand away from his face long enough to place the frozen peas in between them. Mycroft's eyes flickered to Greg's for a moment before moving back to the door.

"I don't remember ordering that surveillance at all." Mycroft revealed. "Although, I did raise their security level when they became involved the crew must have gotten over zealous with the cameras.  Mycroft still couldn't believe his brother's boyfriend had punched him and that he hadn't been able to stop it before it could happen.

"Alright well lets ice that for a while it's going to bruise as it is; no need for it to swell as well." Greg explained. Greg wasn't angry at John per say. Exasperated was a better word for it. Greg couldn't really be angry he had been nearly as mad when he found the cameras in his living room when he and Mycroft had first started dating.

"Did John really just punch me?" Mycroft asked frowning at the door.

"I'm afraid he did, love." Greg couldn't help but laugh at the look on Mycroft's face. He's never seen Mycroft so lost before.

* * *

Sherlock and John burst out laughing as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sherlock managed to get out through the laughter.

"He didn't know what he had coming." John answered back.

The men laughed as they walked to a main road in search of a cab to take them home. As the laughter settled down John sighed.

"As much fun as the look on your brother's face was it was a bit of an overreaction. Don't expect me to go out punching people over every silly thing." John looked guilty and Sherlock could see that John was already trying to decide what was best to send to Mycroft as an apology.

"Mycroft gets very specific French teas imported, if you're feeling so guilty as to apologize, that is the best thing to use." Sherlock didn't see the need for it, but if I would appease John then he might as well help.

When they had tracked down a cab Sherlock placed the order for Mycroft's tea letting John write the accompanying message. Sherlock could tell John felt better about punching Mycroft already. Silently Sherlock vowed to stop John from hitting anyone for him if it would result in making John feel bad in the end. Sherlock never wanted John to feel bad.

 


End file.
